safe and sound
by walkingonempty
Summary: Four fit better on Sakura's creaky bed than just one alone and remembering another. Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata poly with NaruHina and SasuSaku undertones. Two-shot, possibly will continue in a few months.
1. first

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this.

Warnings: This was written because I ship all the ships. NaruSaruSakuHina pairing (is this a thing?), so there's gonna be poly and minor smut. This is set when Naruto is a couple with Hinata, and Sakura and Sasuke are non-exclusively, not-in-a-relationship dancing the machoism tango with each other. That's about it.

* * *

Fitful nights after days of dying and healing are what she falls asleep to. The springs on the bed creak and moan even though it is only one person tossing and turning. She presses her pillow into a helmet covering her ears, but that does not quiet out the sound of silence and the bed creaking just for her to hear.

Two countries away, he wanders in darkness under fading stars hoping she sleeps safe and away from him. He hopes she does not sleep alone, that she does not wait for a promise he cannot keep; he has told her this. Still, she waits for him. Still, the memory of her kiss warms his cold.

Naruto and Hinata sleep together. The only thing that wakes them is the occasional whispers about their friends sleeping separately. They, however, have each other to kiss the other's words away when worries become too much.

Sometimes, though, shadows on Sakura's eyes become too much and she allows herself to be pulled into her friends' warm bed. Clasping onto white and golden limbs like a monkey, she is sung to sleep by the lullaby of another person's breathing.

The next morning, when she wakes horrified at breaking the loyalty Sasuke specifically told her not to keep, Hinata straddles her lap and kisses her words away for the first time. Naruto wraps his arms around the two of them, fingers flickering up her thighs and playing until she is arching and shaking.

Simple, he says, the Bastard can just join them.

…

Sasuke stays away; Sakura does not stay waiting. Nights are easier not alone. When he comes back, Sasuke, too, will not be alone.

When Sasuke finally does return, his feet begin to walk to the hospital—to Sakura—before his brain and logic remind him to head to the Tower. Kakashi has stepped down, so that means he will get to see the idiot and give his report. This is almost as good as seeing Sakura—better in some ways because he does not feel the guilt of being glad that she is still waiting. Worse in some ways because he remembers the blood on his hands and the sound of Naruto's fading heart from oh-so-many years ago.

He hurries inside. Storm clouds gather, omening rain and wet and cold.

He opens the door. Then, for a moment, he considers closing the door, but he cannot. Instead, he just stares transfixed.

Sakura, small breasts bare and bouncing, has legs wrapped around Hinata's neck as the other woman is half-bent over the desk as Naruto thrusts into her from behind. Hinata's dark head moves between Sakura's legs and Naruto's mouth paints caresses down Sakura's pale neck. One of Naruto's hands plays with Hinata's hair, and his other hand…his other hand is caught somewhere in the jigsaw of dancing bodies and limbs. Sasuke cannot tell where Sakura or Hinata or Naruto ends or begins or ends…he wants to fit but does not think he will.

Three pairs of eyes look at him. Sasuke feels alone. The bodies then untangle. Sakura, stalking like a panther at night, and Hinata swaying like a swan, come to greet him. Naruto lowers himself into the chair, half smirking in the silence but body tense. It is too quiet and Sasuke can feel lightning crackling in Naruto's eyes like the impending storm outside.

Hinata advances and kisses him sweetly, murmuring welcome back, Sasuke-kun.

She is soft and tastes like mint. Sasuke is not sure what to make of that, but with the other two's eyes upon him, he says still, unsure what to do. It is unfamiliar, but it is not unpleasant. Sasuke has never been with someone who is soft before. Even with Sakura, they have too many broken edges.

Then, there is a hand on his hair and he is pulled down to meet Sakura, who bites him gently on the lip while running her hands up and down his body. I missed you, she says. This is what she always says.

Sasuke then feels guilty for imagining himself with the both of them at once.

The fantasy is ended as Sakura sighs ever so slowly. It sounds like a pleased sigh—like that of a cat after it catches a mouse. Sasuke is immediately suspicious.

She then asks Naruto to bend Sasuke over his desk and pound him until he cannot walk (until he cannot leave, even though he has to, Sakura knows) while she and Hinata watch. Sasuke looks at her, and Sakura simply adds she and Hinata like watching.

The resulting silence is broken by a boom of thunder and the impending storm finally breaks into water falling to earth.

Naruto laughs. I thought you'd never ask, he says as he lunges forward to bite Sasuke on the hollow of his shoulder

….

Later that night, rain and wind howls and Sakura's bed creaks. But now it is from the sound of people awake instead of one person almost asleep. When Sakura wakes to the gentle light of dawn, the jumbled jigsaw of three has become an entirety of four people tangled together into a knot. Wrapping her arms around Sasuke, Sakura smiles and drifts back to her dreams.

Two hours later, she is woken to Hinata serenely asking if Sasuke tackling Naruto for the stolen covers is an invitation to commence sex again. Sasuke stares at Hinata as if he has never seen her before, and Naruto uses this opportunity to pin Sasuke to the bed and grind down on him until he bucks and moans. Hinata says she interprets this as a yes.

Sakura leans down to kiss Sasuke hello. The storm is over, but they are still together.


	2. second

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this.

Warnings: NaruSaruSakuHina pairing (is this a thing?), so there's gonna be poly and minor smut. Naruto uses Sexy no Jutsu, consequently leaving Sasuke with more boobs than he knows what to do with. This is going to be a two-shot for now (thanks to Hanmac for the inspiration for this chapter! :D) , but I may update in a few months. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Sakura feels, Hinata watches and listens, Sasuke thinks, and Naruto tries to hold them all. Somehow, the sum of the parts works.

…

There are feelings, many feelings, she has had for him: the bitter feeling in her stomach shaking down to her feet when he left the first time, the white-hot rage turned grief looking at Naruto's beaten, bruised face when Sasuke fell freely into hatred, the fullness in her body now as he drives into her….no matter what feeling he gives her, what Sakura says is the same. She loves Sasuke; this is the way it always has been.

With Hinata, it is simple—easy as breathing. Hinata was her friend and saw that Sakura was alone, taking Sakura first into her arms and then into her and Naruto's bed. Soft touches between them, whether a caress of the hair or a finger along pink nipples, is just that—a soft touch between friends, sometimes lovers. It tickles her skin, feeling fine.

Naruto, though, is the easiest. He is her boy, her idiot. Sometimes he still opens his mouth and irritates her. Now, she knows that is more productive to put his mouth to better uses instead of whacking him outside the head. Sasuke seems to agree. Hinata watches on, spiderweb eyes capturing every movement.

….

Hinata loves Naruto forever and always. He is her husband, her lover, her friend, and her other half. Sakura and Sasuke were, still are, his, so now they are hers as well. Besides, Naruto who always pushed her to be a better version of herself now watches as she pushes him down, down as they listen to Sasuke and Sakura wrinkle sheets right beside them.

Sakura is Hinata's sometimes friend, sometimes more. In late evening, she laughs quietly and leans her head on Sakura's shoulder; she used to think that she had to wait alone for Naruto to come home. Now she and Sakura murmur quietly about missions past and future by the fire while Sasuke wanders and Naruto does paperwork. They both would welcome their counterparts' presences, but they laugh and find comfort in each other, knowing Naruto and Sasuke will soon return, and sit alone no more.

Sasuke is something Hinata watches. The air between them is thin and new, and sometimes when he touches her cautiously under his teammates' watching eyes, he looks so beautiful Hinata forgets to breathe. Still, she and Sasuke are the only early-risers out of the four, so when daylight creeps closer, they amble out to the garden together and sip small cups of tea. By the time the sun is overhead, Hinata does not blush when her hand brushes Sasuke's as they leave to wake up their still-sleeping lovers.

….

Sasuke gets lost in his thoughts, thinking of what-ifs, if-onlys, and could-have-beens. Sakura pulls him down to the current moment, jumping on him like a child and holding on like a limpet. He does not know why she never lets go, but obedient as he always is now, he sits down waiting for his lady's command. Sakura is always loud and vocal during, screaming and writhing and directing hands exactly where she wants them.

Hinata comes down to join them, quiet as a mouse. As Sasuke is born down to the bed by Sakura, Hinata kneels without a word. Hinata is always quiet, undoing whoever she touches with pleasure and asking for nothing. Sasuke is glad she never tried to touch him before now. If she had, he knows, she would have only ended up broken. Still, even now, he worships her like some fragile goddess until Sakura tells him Hinata likes it when he pulls her hair. He hesitantly begins to tug it.

And then there's the idiot coming from behind…Sasuke remembers when the idiot was broken by his touch as well. He prepares himself to feel the outline of a scar of a muscled chest as it presses up against his chest, but instead, he just feels two soft mounds… _what?_

Being pressed up against by a female Naruto, Sasuke quickly looses his train of thought.

…..

Naruto laughs as Sasuke loses his words and his thoughts. Bastard thinks too much for his own good. Naruto will make him stop that, just as Naruto has always done. Naruto knows from experience boobs work just as well as a fist to the face—better even sometimes.

Besides, the squeak Sakura makes when she looks at him is too adorable—better than when they were younger and she just went off screeching at this form (perverted, she had called it). Better especially because he knows how nice he, Hinata, and Sakura will look together as they rub each other's bodies like cats. He knows how they'll drive the Bastard insane with their touches.

Naruto meets Hinata's eyes. He knows she likes him in this shape; he knows she has liked him in any shape, even when they were young and he was always falling and squalling. That is what he loves about Hinata. Her love she gives freely and without the hesitating feeliings of Sakura and twisting, self-hating thoughts of Sasuke. Hinata gives her everything and takes his everything. Together, they can start to repair Sakura's sad, shadowed eyes and Sasuke's broken, hating thoughts. The other two won't try to hide any more.

Together, slowly but surely, they all will stop acting like first-time virgins when they touch, awkward and fumbling. They'll make love like it's the first and last time, saying "I love you, I love you, I love you."

But first, Naruto has some things he has to show Sakura and Sasuke about this body.

Naruto launches himself, flumping the four of them bouncing on the bed. The screech of the springs as he wrestles for the top sounds like the beat of his heart.


End file.
